


Inception

by 8wolff



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Smut, Bars, Cigarette smoke, I have no idea how to tag, I swear, M/M, Smut, all over the place, because it's real, drunk decisions, infinite, it's a career choice, music is a theme, or at least I think it is, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8wolff/pseuds/8wolff
Summary: Title: InceptionChapters: OneshotCharacters: Infinite, WooGyu, Woohyun, SungkyuWarnings: boyxboy, smut, AU, PWPRating: NC-17 of courseGenre: SmutWoohyun sat at the small table just off of the bar. The smoke hung heavily in the room, adding to the mystery of the patrons and the ambiance he'd come to crave. Woohyun was completely lost in his thoughts. His eyes were trained on the singer currently entertaining the audience gathered up at the front of the stage. Woohyun was humming along softly to the songs he knew - which were all the songs the other man sang on that stage.Rocker Gyu....So, long story short, Woohyun had been watching Sungkyu from the very same table for a very long time. In all the years Woohyun had been frequenting the bar, he had never said a single word to Sungkyu - he couldn't. It was like his brain short-circuited every time he'd tried to. Or more specifically, every time he'd tried to convince himself to. It was as if Sungkyu held some magical power over him.He did, Woohyun just didn't know it yet.





	Inception

**Author's Note:**

> Woohyun sat at the small table just off of the bar. The smoke hung heavily in the room, adding to the mystery of the patrons and the ambiance he'd come to crave. Woohyun was completely lost in his thoughts. His eyes were trained on the singer currently entertaining the audience gathered up at the front of the stage. Woohyun was humming along softly to the songs he knew - which were all the songs the other man sang on that stage. 

Rocker Gyu. 

It was a nickname that had somehow become more synonymous with the vocalist than even his own name - Sungkyu. Kim Sungkyu. Woohyun really liked his name. 

Woohyun had been frequenting this bar for years already - in fact, the staff had all resorted to leaving a permanent "Reserved" sign on the table Woohyun liked to sit at so that their most loyal customer would always have somewhere to sit, so it only made sense that he would know certain things about it. Like the names of all of the staff, or that they restocked every Thursday morning, or the fact that the actual owner was never around and it was left to his disgruntled older brother to keep the doors open, but also other things, like the names of the musicians who were invited to perform there. Musicians like Kim Sungkyu. 

Woohyun had known since the first moment that Sungkyu had started singing that he was different. His voice mesmerising the other and drawing him from his boring papers he had to write to pass the semester. It was rather strange that Woohyun always had a mountain of homework he had to get done on Friday afternoons, and the bar was the only place that he felt inspired enough to do them, but no one ever said anything about it. It was also only a stone's throw away from his apartment. Woohyun never complained about it though. 

So, long story short, Woohyun had been watching Sungkyu from the very same table for a very long time. In all the years Woohyun had been frequenting the bar, he had never said a single word to Sungkyu - he couldn't. It was like his brain short-circuited every time he'd tried to. Or more specifically, every time he'd tried to convince himself to. It was as if Sungkyu held some magical power over him.

He did, Woohyun just didn't know it yet. 

 

From on the stage, across the room, Sungkyu was more than aware of the eyes of the stranger watching him. Just like they do every time he performs. Honestly, it sent an odd tingle through Sungkyu; the idea that he was being watched. He never made eye-contact with the younger man, but Sungkyu didn't need to. He had seen the other come in, and would wait around watching him from behind the second floor tinted windows until he left again. 

Woohyun, was the name he'd managed to eventually get out of one of the waitresses, who was obviously crushing on the painfully obviously not interested patron. 

When he'd first noticed Woohyun, it had been rather intimidating to realise that someone was watching him so closely, but after all this time Sungkyu found that his nights were incomplete, his performances felt lacking, and he was uneasy during the few times Woohyun had been late or absent completely.

 

Sungkyu leaned his forehead against the glass, a small smile forming as he watched his biggest fan reorganizing the stack of papers on his table. 

He was curious about this other man. He wanted to ask him questions, and to answer his questions. He wanted to meet the younger man who has never swayed in his enjoyment of Sungkyu's talents.  He wanted to know personal things about one of the few people who had proven to be a constant in his life. 

Woohyun's devotion to him confused and enthralled Sungkyu. They had never said a word to each other, and yet Woohyun would be there, in the same place (almost) every Friday night, with a mountain of papers that was only neglected for the duration of Sungkyu's performances. Of course, Sungkyu hadn't even noticed it. And he probably still would not have known, but Hoya had been only too happy to use it as ammunition to tease Sungkyu. 

Nobody understood the friendship Hoya and Sungkyu shared, but that was just who Hoya was.  Nobody understood the relationship between Hoya and Dongwoo either, and yet there it was. Going strong since before Sungkyu had even met Hoya. 

 

Woohyun shoved his finally completed paper into his bag. Sungkyu had been in incredible form that evening. Of course, Sungkyu was always amazing on stage, but there were some times where the performance felt more personal to Woohyun than it typically would. 

Woohyun smiled to himself, a faint blush colouring his cheeks as he recalled the way Sungkyu had looked up and seemingly straight at him. Of course, Woohyun knew that he hadn't really, but that didn't stop the excitement from firing off in his body. His heart had literally skipped a beat at the moment Woohyun allowed himself to believe that Sungkyu's eyes had looked straight into his. 

Woohyun had almost finished packing everything up when a deep voice behind him asked him to meet upstairs. Woohyun would have ignored it, but the hand on his lower back, the hot air breathed against his ear, and the use of his name had convinced him that just maybe he should follow. 

The problem was that Woohyun's body was having second thoughts. He was still standing at his table clutching his sling bag full of his university papers. He was sure that it had been a good couple of minutes already. Would he go through with this? Maybe he was over-thinking the whole thing. And who was he even looking for up there anyway? 

He felt the excitement shoot through him again as that question answered itself. There were exactly three rooms on the second floor. The first was the owner's office. The second was a makeshift store room for the lighter electrical equipment, office extras, and alcohol of the more expensive kind. Which left the third room. The dressing room for the performing artist of the night. Woohyun didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if it had been Sungkyu who had made this request of him. 

Sungkyu was part of a band after all. It could just as easily have been any one of the members. It could just as easily have been any one of the staff too. Woohyun took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was terrified of going up and not meeting Sungkyu, but he was just as terrified of going up and it was Sungkyu waiting for him.  He knew that whoever was up there could see him, and was probably watching him as he stood at the table, bag in one hand and tried to make a decision. 

Woohyun clutched the bag to his chest, turned on his hell and started matching off. He had been invited up there. Even though the odds of Sungkyu being the one waiting for him were extremely low, there was still that chance. He had a little bit too much alcohol in his system, and far too many regrets to pass this up. He'd take his chances. 

By the time Woohyun had reached the middle landing of the staircase, he was already regretting his decision and wanted to turn back. But the other person would have definitely seen him making his way to the stairs. Woohyun chewed on his bottom lip. Could he really do this?  
No. No, he really couldn't, he realised.  
Woohyun turned around and stepped straight into the broad shoulders of an abnormally large creature. 

 

"Oh here you are. Good. He'll be happy to see you." The voice was far too happy and lighthearted and high above Woohyun's head for his liking. Woohyun was panicking as possible excuses for him being there and viable reasons for him absolutely having to leave right then raced through his mind, and all too soon the giant extricated Woohyun from his outfit that Woohyun hadn't even realized he'd been clutching. The human wall and Woohyun's personal harbinger of decisions-he-would-regret-in-the-morning stepped back, down a step and looked at Woohyun. His chuckling did nothing to calm Woohyun's nerves. "He's really not that bad. Let's go." He joked, giving Woohyun a gummy smile. 

 

The room was dim and hazy with cigarette smoke. The ashtrays on the table overflowing. The alcohol was flowing liberally, and everything was a lot more noisy than Woohyun was used to at that time of night. Or rather, early morning as was actually the case. 

Woohyun was proud of himself for remaining as calm as he had when the tall base player had pushed him down onto the seat next to Sungkyu, and a few other people had piled into the room. The Sungkyu. Woohyun swallowed hard. 

He was managing much less well however after a couple of hours of Sungkyu's hands embarking on operation touch every inch of Nam Woohyun's thighs. Decidedly so with each accidental brush against his crotch, which made short work of turning Woohyun into a hormonal teenager reliving his most awkward and embarrassing phase. Yes, Woohyun was now trying to hide the erection straining against his pants. He just knew he was blushing, but his bag was across the room and so there was no way he'd be able to make an exit without everyone noticing his rather obvious problem. 

He couldn't believe that his body was reacting like it was. Sungkyu was just getting really excited about the conversation, and he'd lean too far in one direction and BOOM. Woohyun was reduced to a twitch and squeak. 

Woohyun tried to calm himself with deep breaths and visions of kittens, but all thoughts of innocent touching vanished when Sungkyu rested his palm against Woohyun and squeezed. And Woohyun kicked the table. 

Sungyeol's laughter rang loudly in room. "Are we boring you with all this Muso talk?" He asked, eyes twinkling. Woohyun shook his head and Sungkyu pressed down against the material covering Woohyun's obvious attraction to the older man. Woohyun's hand clenched onto the side of the table as he tried to stifle the moans of pleasure (which were pleas for more) from the pressure on his now extremely heated manhood which was awfully not enough. He felt Sungkyu let up on him, and managed to raise his eyes, only to find himself looking straight at Myungsoo. Myungsoo's gaze was amazingly intense, and just knowing that he was looking into someone else's eyes while the man next to him nudged his thighs apart and pushed his hand down passed the band of Woohyun's red underwear and Woohyun really did moan. 

When Sungkyu gently squeezed him, just the way Woohyun liked it, his head dropped rather painfully to the table. Over Hoya and Sungyeol's almost obnoxious laughter, and the rather intimidating tones of Sungjong telling them off, Woohyun heard Dongwoo's voice. 

"Hey. Are you okay, Woohyun?"

"Yes." Woohyun struggled to keep his voice stable even as his hips rolled subtly against Sungkyu's hand. "Don't feel" he said in an almost whisper. "...well." 

Woohyun's last word had definitely sounded like a moan, and he was so embarrassed, but he wanted it so bad, and Sungkyu's hand was removed from the confines of his pants, and Woohyun listened to the oldest member and band leader sending everyone off to bed. It still took forever before everyone else had left the room. 

Woohyun was panting, and after the couple of minutes Sungkyu had had to leave him, he had managed to gain a little bit of his coherency back, which sadly for Sungkyu had turned out to be the morals and ethics side. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Woohyun spat at Sungkyu. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had just sat there and let Sungkyu do that to him. 

Sungkyu smirked, and Woohyun felt his pulse start overclocking. Sungkyu took the few steps across the room without breaking eye contact. He'd already made this much progress, he definitely wasn't going to be letting it just fly away. When he was right up in front of Woohyun, standing way too close to be normal, was when he breathed against Woohyun's lips before crashing their mouths together and pushing a hand down Woohyun's pants again. "You."

He was a lot less subtle about his movements and intentions now, and Woohyun heard himself moan against his lips even as he tried to push Sungkyu's hand away from him. 

Woohyun was not very strong-willed where Kim Sungkyu was concerned, and so he found himself with his face pressed against the cold glass of the tinted windows as Sungkyu worked his slicked fingers in and out of Woohyun. He wasn't gentle, but he wasn't really hurting Woohyun either, and Woohyun moaned loudly at the feeling intensifying just out of his reach.  

He was rutting back against the fingers stretching him open, his fringe stuck to his forehead by the sheen of sweat growing there. 

"Hyung~" He pleaded in a voice that was barely audible when Sungkyu pressed his fingers expertly against the bundle of nerves that had him babbling. Sungkyu started a constant assault on Woohyun's prostate, getting drunk off of the breathless gasps, desperate guttural groans, and the beautifully contrasting high pitched whimpers when he eased his pressure. 

Sungkyu found himself feeling overwhelmed by the trust Woohyun was showing him, and so he leaned forward, and kissed the small of the younger man's back, before re-positioning Woohyun's hips so he was happy and pressing himself against the hot and twitching entrance, the cold lube coating Sungkyu's cock making Woohyun tremble slightly, and then Woohyun's head spun around. 

"The conDOM?!" His voice echoed around him as Sungkyu thrust hard and fully into him, and Woohyun's chest hit the window.

"Not this time." Sungkyu replied as he lifted a leg, pulled out and thrust back hard into him, making Woohyun clench and unclench his fists against the dark glass as he tried uselessly to grab onto something. Sungkyu started a merciless pace. Hard. Fast. Deep, and Woohyun's legs were not doing much of a job of keeping him upright and stable, and so it wasn't long until Sungkyu had him almost entirely pressed between the cold glass, which was a delightful contrast on Woohyun's heated skin, and his own body as he literally fucked Woohyun into the window. 

"HY..UNG~" Woohyun's voice broke, and he desperately threaded a hand into Sungkyu's hair, and pulled him forward for a messy, clashing kiss. "Fuck." Woohyun whispered, turning back to the window, his cheek pressing against it as Sungkyu continued thrusting harshly into him. "Fuck. I love you." 

If Sungkyu hadn't been expecting to hear it, he probably would have completely missed the strained words barely audible against the slapping of skin and the banging against the window. 

Sungkyu leaned forward and breathed against Woohyun's ear, his pace suddenly changing to strong, and deep, but slow. "Look at them all Woohyun. Do you think they can see you pressed against the glass with my cock stretching you out?" Woohyun groaned, and Sungkyu threaded one hand with Woohyun's. He shifted a bit, as he readjusted his hold on Woohyun's leg in order to slam deeper into him. "Do you think they like what they're seeing?" Sungkyu licked the shell of Woohyun's ear and revelled in the shudder and urgent whimper that the younger man replied with. Sungkyu started picking up his pace again, and his lips literally dragged against Woohyun's ear as he added: "Do you want to know what you look like? There are no mirrors here, Woohyun." Woohyun tensed under and around Sungkyu, and Sungkyu chuckled darkly. He stopped moving completely and Woohyun almost sobbed. 

"Look at them, completely unaware of you up here getting fucked against a window. Do you want them to see you?" Sungkyu kept completely still, until his last word, which was accompanied by a quick thrust, and Sungkyu stayed unmoving inside Woohyun. He knew exactly what angle to hold to be able to have a constant pressure against Woohyun's prostate. Woohyun tried to withhold for a few seconds, but it didn't take him long to realize that Sungkyu was not going to be moving and that he was literally stuck, and so it wasn't very long at all until he was babbling and clawing at the window as he tried in vain to escape or to ease the pressure on his bundle of nerves which were quickly becoming hypersensitive. 

"HYUNG!" He shouted, his voice a sob. "PLEASE!" 

And that was all Sungkyu needed. He restarted thrusting, hard and deep, and rested his lips against Woohyun's bare shoulder where it was met by his neck. Woohyun was making incoherent noises at each thrust as Sungkyu pressed him against the glass. Sungkyu loved those sounds. He lived to hear them. They meant that Woohyun was thoroughly gone, and that Sungkyu had yet again won at their game. 

Whatever game this was.

Woohyun clenched down, his body jerking almost harshly as he finally came across the tinted glass windows. He was entirely limp when he heard Sungkyu's deep grunt and felt the warmth of his climax explode inside him. 

Sungkyu turned them, slipping unintentionally out of Woohyun, as he slid them slowly down to the ground. He pouted slightly at the fact that he enjoyed getting hard for the second round while still being buried inside his partner and wouldn't be able to this time. 

Oh well,  Sungkyu decided, moving them to lay on their sides, Woohyun's back pulled tightly against his chest as he wrapped a hand around himself and stroked himself into hardness again. 

Woohyun was lying with his arms spread limply in front of himself, panting harshly. Sungkyu lifted Woohyun's leg, and hooked it over his thigh as he entered Woohyun again, slowly. Woohyun's fingernails dragged against the floor and he groaned at the feeling of himself stretching around Sungkyu again.  Sungkyu propped himself up on his elbow, his other hand moving around Woohyun's thigh over his, to pull his hips back against himself as he rocked slowly into Woohyun. His thrusts shallow and barely formed. He leaned down and kissed Woohyun's shoulder, as his body contracted and the new wave of tension started building up in him. 

"I love you." 

This round, they both knew that Sungkyu would be taking it slow. 

 

A while later, once Woohyun had recovered enough to be able to walk around without shaking too much and he was leaning against the wall under the tinted windows, Sungkyu tossed him his clothes, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

Woohyun smiled, and rolled his clothes into a lazy ball before resting it in his lap. Sungkyu sat down next to him, already dressed. 

"Where'd the lube come from?" Woohyun asked after a while. 

"Does it matter?" Sungkyu replied. 

The silence stretched between them again for a while. "So," Sungkyu grinned broadly, turning to Woohyun. "What's it going to be next time?"

Woohyun laughed. "I haven't decided." He confessed, leaning against Sungkyu's shoulder. "Maybe some bondage." 

Sungkyu huffed. "Not likely."

"Not yet." Woohyun corrected, before quickly adding, "Do you think Myungsoo would let us borrow his camera?" 

 

~♡끝♡~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Now read this again, under the assumption that Woohyun is friends with all of those guys. Coz he is. WooGyu were role-playing, the kinky little buggers ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> Remember boys and girls, this is a fictional world where STIs do not exist.  
> Condoms are your friend.  
> By the way, who's noticed that my titles pay homage to INFINITE's discography? ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
